A Novel Approach/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : MRS. FINCH: There can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual. : SCOTT: Chimera. It's a creature made of incongruous parts. : SCOTT: Tracy's not the only one. : KIRA: Watashi wa shi no shishada! : SCOTT: Kira! : THEO: If you want to cause Stilinski emotional pain... You go after someone he loves. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: AHH! : DONOVAN: You dropped your phone... : DONOVAN: It's Malia. Should I text her back? : DONOVAN: You don't really know who I am, do you, Stiles? Maybe you heard about my father... Did your dad tell you about him? Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still deputy, and how his partner got caught in a shoot-out? Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went through his spinal cord. Know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs. I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going in alone. Did he tell you he was too scared-- too much of a frightened little bitch-- to go in after him? Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? : DONOVAN: Don't worry, Stiles. I'm not gonna kill you... I'm just gonna eat your legs! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DISPATCHER: phone Nine-one-one, what is your emergency? : DISPATCHER: phone Nine-one-one, please state your emergency. : DISPATCHER: phone You've reached nine-one-one, this line is for emergencies only. If you do not have an emergency, please hang up. : DEPUTY: phone Want me to send a car out? What's the address? : DISPATCHER: phone It's the school, Beacon Hills High. : DEPUTY: phone Let's see if we got a car in the area... : OFFICER: radio I'm ten-ninety-seven, and there's no one here. It's a six-five-three. : DISPATCHER: radio Roger that. It's a prank call. Return to your patrol. MCCALL HOUSE : KIRA: Watashi... wa shi... no shisha... da... : KIRA: What's wrong? : SCOTT: It's the alarm at the animal clinic. I think it's a break-in. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: AH! : STILES: the phone Scott? : SCOTT: the phone Stiles, someone's taking the bodies. : SCOTT: the phone Stiles? You there? : STILES: the phone Yeah, um... Where? What are you talking about? : SCOTT: the phone I'm at the animal clinic with Kira. Tracy's body is gone. The lock on the door was broken from the outside. And my mom just told me Lucas' body went missing from the morgue. They've been searching the whole hospital for it. Someone's stealing the bodies. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE whose eyes are glowing bright orange-red, has just opened the trunk of his SUV at the preserve to reveal that Donovan's body has been placed there. Parrish picks the recently-deceased Chimera up in a bridal-carry and walks him over to the Nemeton with the other bodies BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon... : MALIA: What? : LYDIA: I don't know. There's something about it... : LYDIA: Has anyone actually read it yet? : MALIA: Just me, and I didn't understand any of it. : LYDIA: We should probably all read it. : MALIA: Kira's working on that. : SCOTT: Done? : KIRA: Done. : KIRA: ...Sorry. : MALIA: Stiles says he can't find anything on the author. He thinks it's a pen name. : LYDIA: "In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later, they emerge transformed, wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists know only as the Dread Doctors." : LYDIA: Sounds vaguely familiar. How does it end? : MALIA: It doesn't. This is supposed to be Volume One. : LYDIA: Oh, let me guess-- there is no Volume Two? : MALIA: I think we're living Volume Two. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: I don't think the Dread Doctors are the ones stealing the bodies... : KIRA: Are we really calling them that? : SCOTT: Think about it-- they killed Tracy and walked away. They killed Lucas and walked away. Why would they leave and come back to take the bodies? Someone else has to be taking them. : KIRA: But the bodies aren't just bodies. They're... they're failures. So, if the Chimeras are all failures, what's the success going to be? : SCOTT: Bad. Probably really bad... : KIRA: What's wrong? : SCOTT: I thought I smelled blood. I don't know. Maybe not. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THEO: Sorry, but I'd never even heard of the Kanima until a few days ago. You want me to read this? : SCOTT: Well, not yet. I'm still only on chapter one. : THEO: You guys do this a lot, huh? : SCOTT: Do what? : THEO: Get involved. : SCOTT: Yeah, I guess... : THEO: What about the author? If he knew all about these guys, shouldn't we be talking to him? : SCOTT: We thought about that, but it's pretty much a dead end. : THEO: What about this guy? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Why is your heart beating so fast? : LYDIA: Look at this. Look at the "Acknowledgements" page. : MALIA: "For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight... this book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack." Do you know him? : LYDIA: Yeah. And I know where to find him. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : THEO: The book worked. And now, they're going to see Valack. They're going tonight. : THE SURGEON: To Eichen. EICHEN HOUSE has just rebandaged his third eye and turns around in his cell at Eichen House as though he's anticipating the pack's arrival STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Lydia, I'm going with you. : LYDIA: I thought you said you were sick. : STILES: I'm slightly under the weather... : LYDIA: You don't have to come. Malia's not going, either. : STILES: Malia's not going because she knows that place is a nightmare asylum of insanity and death, okay? Let's go. : LYDIA: What was that? : STILES: What was what? : LYDIA: You winced. : STILES: I have a bad elbow. : LYDIA: It was your shoulder... : STILES: Pain radiates. It does that. : STILES: You are not going without me. You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack? : LYDIA: Scott and Kira are going to be there. : STILES: Okay, I'm not letting you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you. : LYDIA: He almost killed you, too! : STILES: And we're both still alive. See? Teamwork. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: I don't see it anywhere. : KIRA: I left it here, I know I did. When we woke up, you said, "Don't forget your belt." : SCOTT: Are you sure? I don't remember saying that... : KIRA: mumbling You don't remember saying a lot of things... : SCOTT: What's that supposed to mean? : KIRA: It means... : KIRA: sighing Nothing. Forget it. : SCOTT: You okay? : KIRA: Can you do me a favor? Can you look at me with your eyes? : SCOTT: I am. : KIRA: I mean, your other eyes. Just tell me what you see. : KIRA: What? Did you see something? : SCOTT: Yeah... : SCOTT: I found your belt. Everything else is fine. : SCOTT: Ready? EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: intercom Hello? Anyone there? : SCOTT: Are you going to be okay in there? : STILES: Yeah... Why? : SCOTT: You just seem a little off... : STILES: I think we're all a little off. : SCOTT: Maybe some of us more than others... : STILES: Wait, what happened? : SCOTT: When the other Chimera, Lucas... When he came after us, I heard Kira say something in Japanese. : STILES: That doesn't sound too bad. : SCOTT: She doesn't know any Japanese! : STILES: Still not terrible... : SCOTT: I also think I might have stopped her from killing Lucas. : STILES: Okay... Wasn't he trying to kill you, though? I mean, that just sounds like self-defense. : SCOTT: It was more than that. I mean, she nearly took off his head. : STILES: Maybe she had no other choice? There's gotta be a point where self-defense is justified. Tracy killed her own father, and Lucas would have killed you. : SCOTT: They're not the bad guys-- they're the victims. We shouldn't be killing the people we're supposed to save. EICHEN HOUSE : SCHRADER: Please empty your pockets into the container. : SCOTT: We're here to see-- : SCHRADER: Please empty your pockets into the container. : SCHRADER: Please remove your belt and place it into the container. : KIRA: ...I kind of need the belt. I mean, it's crucial to the outfit. : SCHRADER: Please remove your belt, which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others. : KIRA: Right. Got it. : FENRIS: I'll remind you that I'm only doing this as a favor to Deaton, and I'm doing it against my better judgment. : STILES: Hey, what's the etiquette for talking to this guy? I mean, do you ever look at the other eye? : FENRIS: I wouldn't. In fact, while you're down here, try not to make eye contract with anyone or anything. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THEO: Page turner? : MALIA: Not exactly. : THEO: Neither is this. EICHEN HOUSE : FENRIS: You didn't think you were all going, did you? : SCOTT: It's mountain ash, isn't it? : FENRIS: Everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here. : FENRIS: Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall. : SCOTT: We'll be right here. : VALACK: Tell me what you just saw. : STILES: Me? : VALACK: The creature in the previous cell? The Sluagh? The myth is that they can take on the appearance of the lost souls that have become inextricably bound to it. Happen to have seen any lost souls, Mr. Stilinski? : STILES: Everyone down here... : VALACK: Don't give up on us yet. We're all works-in-progress. : LYDIA: Where did you hear that from? : VALACK: Wise words from a former cellmate. : VALACK': Did you bring the book? : VALACK: Very nice. First edition. Of course, there was only one printing... : LYDIA: There is no T.R. McCammon, is there? : VALACK: No. : LYDIA: You wrote the book. : VALACK: That's right, Lydia. Maybe you've already guessed that it's not just a book. : LYDIA: What is it? : VALACK: A tool... Designed to open your eyes. : STILES: To what? : VALACK: To them... The Dread Doctors. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THEO: Need a ride? : MALIA: I can take the bus. : THEO: Last one left an hour ago... : MALIA: I'll walk. : THEO: Haven't I seen you coming out of driver's ed? : MALIA: ...I hope not... : THEO: I'm pretty sure I saw you destroy a couple traffic cones the other day... And nearly take out a sophomore. : MALIA: defensively The sophomore shouldn't have been standing there. : THEO: Sounds like you could, uh, still use some practice... EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: Why did you use a pseudonym? : VALACK: I had a professional reputation once-- I wasn't interested in ruining it by putting my name on a second-rate piece of trash. : STILES: Then why write the book in the first place? : VALACK: You haven't even read it yet, have you? : VALACK: I wrote it because no one believed me. Because no one listened. They're here, aren't they? In Beacon Hills? : LYDIA: What are they? : VALACK: Not entirely human. At least, not anymore. They were scientists once... Scientists who worshiped the supernatural. Tesla said, "If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." They found their secrets in electromagnetic forces-- ways to prolong their lives, give them power, and, most importantly, making you forget you ever saw them. : LYDIA: What do they want? : VALACK: Good question, Lydia. Everybody wants something, don't they? : STILES: Okay, so what do you want? : VALACK: Hit record. : LYDIA: What do you want me to say? : VALACK: I don't want you to say anything... I want you to scream. EICHEN HOUSE : SCOTT: I can't hear anything. Must be the mountain ash. : KIRA: I feel it, too. To be honest, I feel a little weak... : SCOTT: Yeah, it's like being sedated. : KIRA: This was a bad idea, wasn't it? : SCOTT: They'll be okay without us. And those two? They're pretty good together. : KIRA: Yeah, they are. : SCOTT: No super strength or samurai swords, but they stay alive. : KIRA: He still likes her, doesn't he? : SCOTT: Yeah. Yeah, but it's different now. I mean, you should have seen the way he used to be around her. : KIRA: Was it bad? : SCOTT: He was kind of obsessive, but not all bad. You know, Lydia used to pretend not to be smart? : KIRA: Our Lydia? : SCOTT: Yeah. Stiles was the only one who knew. : KIRA: He paid attention. He listened to her. He remembered. : SCOTT: Did you see that? : KIRA: No... But I am seeing this... EICHEN HOUSE : STILES: No way. Not happening. Sorry. : LYDIA: He's the only one that knows anything. : STILES: The guy is a nut-job who drilled a hole into his head! He's probably lying his ass off. : VALACK: How many have died so far? : VALACK: All of them teenagers? Am I right? Want to know how many died the first time they came here? Wonder how many more will die if they succeed? : LYDIA: This did happen before. : VALACK: And now they're back-- all because a few teenagers who never even considered the consequences decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand. : LYDIA: The Nemeton... : STILES: How do you even know about that? : VALACK: I know... because I saw it! EICHEN HOUSE : SCOTT: Kira... Whatever you're doing, please, stop. : KIRA: I'm not doing anything. It's just happening. : VALACK: Who did you come with? : LYDIA: Our friends. : VALACK: What are they? : STILES: Don't answer. : VALACK: You brought a Kitsune. : LYDIA: What's happening? : VALACK: She's disrupting the building's defenses. : : What do you mean? How? : VALACK: It's not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure-- it's the electromagnetic energy. Eichen is built on the convergence of telluric currents. Ley lines. It's what allows it to keep certain supernatural creatures in... and certain others out. They knew you were coming. They're here. And you unlocked the door for them. ON THE ROAD : THEO: We can go a little faster, if you want... : MALIA: I'm doing the speed limit. : THEO: No one does the speed limit. : THEO: You also don't have to hold the wheel like that. Put your hand here. : THEO: Like this. Better? : THEO: Okay, I said a little faster, not Mach 5. : THEO: Malia, you okay? Hey, slow down. Malia, stop! Stop the car! Stop the car! : THEO: Malia! Malia! EICHEN HOUSE : SCOTT: Kira? Kira... : FENRIS: Are you all right? : SCOTT: Something's happening, and I think she's causing it. : VALACK: Hit record. Do it now! It costs you nothing. : STILES: But it's worth something to you, so you're not getting it for free. : LYDIA: What does the book do? : STILES: Tell us. : VALACK: I told you-- it opens your eyes. : LYDIA: How? : VALACK: It triggers the memory centers of the brain, clearing the fog and bringing the images of the Dread Doctors into focus. I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me had ever seen them before. I thought I could circulate it, an effort to trigger someone's-- anyone else's-- memory. They'd see the cover, a hint of memory... They pick up the book, read it... The suppressed memories surface, and they'd find their way to me to discover more. Just like you did. : STILES: Did it work with anyone else? : VALACK: You didn't see it on The New York Times' Best Seller list, did you? : LYDIA: So, all we have to do is read the book? : VALACK: If you've seen them, if they've done something to you... Then the book will help you remember. Now, give me what I want. : FENRIS: We need to get her out of here right now. : SCOTT: Yeah, well, how do we move her if I can't even touch her? ON THE ROAD : THEO: Malia? Malia. Malia. Malia, come on! Get up. Malia, come on! We gotta get up! Come on! : MALIA: It was her... : THEO: What? : MALIA: It was her... She was there... : THEO: Who? : MALIA: ...The Desert Wolf. EICHEN HOUSE : FENRIS: I think you better run. : SCOTT: I can't leave her. : STILES: Lydia, we gotta go! Now! : VALACK: Read the book! : STILES: You don't have to do this. You don't have to-- : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : KIRA: At the club... at the club, you... You said... : SCOTT: I remember. And I meant it. : LYDIA: I think we're okay... : LYDIA: Stiles? : STILES: No, it's not okay. All of this? It's on us. Everything that's happened, everything that's going to happen-- it's our fault. : LYDIA: It's our responsibility. : LYDIA: recording AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts